The Story of Dark Kogaxion: Son of Dark Zagi and Kamila
by dragonejt
Summary: So, in the future, Dark Zagi (nemesis of Ultraman Noa) and Kamila (previous lover of Dark Tiga), have a son, called Dark Kogaxion. However, Dark Kogaxion started in the Land of Light. Please rate!
1. Prologue

EDITOR'S NOTE: I base Dark Kogaxion's physical description off of Deviant Artist FeitanPainPacker's Ultraman Biohazard. Please view the picture here: art/UltraCrusaders-Contest-Entry-Ultraman-Biohazard-320467187

I am Dark Kogaxion (Dāku Kogashion), son of Kamila and Dark Zagi, queen and king of the Dark Ultra Universe. However, it is until recently that I found this out. This is my full story.

To prevent the birth of potentially the most powerful dark ultra in the entire multiverse (yes, me), the Ultramen of light decided to steal my egg, the egg of Kamila and Dark Zagi. However, they could somehow not bear to kill my egg, so instead they trained me, and named me Ultraman Kogaxion. At first, I thought that I was just like any other Ultra Boy, except that my parents had both died and I was adopted by Ultraman Noa, the legendary being of light. However, I had unusual features for an Ultra Boy. First of all, I had both a circular color timer and a Noa-Style Power Timer, even though I was not related to Ultraman Noa (He only adopted me). Second of all, I had features of many ultramen, such as Mebius and Zero. Third, I had a Noa Aegis, but they were horizontal and acted like wings instead. Lastly and fourth, my forearms and lower legs were Dark Ultraman colored. However, when I was small, I did not really care about these differences, and nobody else seemed to care either. I played along with other Ultra Boys of my age. When it was time to enter the Ultra Academy headed by Ultraman Taro, I practiced like other Ultra Boys. However, all my shields and beams were not bright and colorful; they were dark and purple for some reason. However, nobody, even Ultraman Taro, seemed to care. However, all this changed when I became initiated to and official Ultra Warrior and started doing quests for the Land of Light.


	2. Protector of Earth

My first quest as an Ultra Warrior was to protect Earth from an invasion of Alien Mates (Mates-Seijin). After setting up my Twinkle Way, I dove through the portal and ended up near the moon. _"What a beautiful planet this Earth is"_, I thought, _"No wonder the Ultra Brothers want to protect it so much"_. Before this thought was finished, however, a spaceship whizzed past the moon. I immediately recognized the ship as one of Alien Mates's. A human spaceship came out from the atmosphere and started shooting at the alien spaceship, but its attacks were futile. In the end, Alien Mates's ship fired a single shot, and hit the human ship. Worried that that hero (the operator of the human spaceship) might die, I fused with him. He was now my host, and I, his second chance of life. I learned that my host was called Akira Saito. This is how I became a part of the human Earh defense team at that time, called G.O.T., or Guardians of Terra. While I was busy associating myself with humans, however, Alien Mates already had the first part of its invasion put in place.

Guardians of Terra Members:

Captain Hideki-Captain of GOT

Akira Saito-Host of Ultraman Kogaxion and operator of GOT Ship I, nicknamed "Phoenix" (The ship is nicknamed Phoenix)

Kaede Suzuki-GOT's Best Shot (as in guns)

Kenji Yamamoto-GOT's tech guy

Asami Nakamura-GOT's 2nd Captain/Vice Captain, operates GOT Ship II, nicknamed "Golden Falcon"

Ran Tanaka-Assists Kenji at base and/or Akira in battle.

Bwarp!Bwarp!Bwarp!Bwarp! The red alarm suddenly started ringing. The big screen showed us a monster. _"Monsarger"_, I immediately thought. Capt. Hideki immediately shouted, "Get into position! Akira, take Kaede and use Phoenix to attack the monster. Asami, take Golden Falcon and assist Akira! Ran, assist Kenji in finding out the best way to defeat this new threat! I immediately took off on the Phoenix and flew to the battle scene. The area was a mess around Monsarger. I fired all missiles possible, but even that was futile. As Monsarger hit Phoenix, I turned into Ultraman Kogaxion.

"Kogaxion!", I shouted. In a flash of pure darkness, I transformed into an Ultra Warrior that was new to humans. I immediately got into my battle stance, facing Monsarger. Monsarger instantly fired many fireballs from its mouth. However, I easily blocked these with my Shadow Barrier, an energy shield formed when I put my hands to the front. I then kicked and punched Monsarger with my energized fists and feet, but they were to no avail, as Monsarger has a tough skin to deflect energy attacks. After so many tiring energy kicks and punches, Monsarger was still fine, and started to attack. I put up my Shadow Barrier, but after a few more fireballs, the Shadow Barrier wore out, and I was hit. With more fireballs, I was knocked down to the ground. In a flash, I remembered that Dyna Nii-san destroyed Monsarger with a kick to its extremely weak head. I powered up my energy kick, then jumped high into the air and landed on Monsarger's head with a powerful energy kick. Monsarger was finished for once and for all.


	3. Terra's Hero

There was a great celebration when we went back to the GOT Base. Apparently it was GOT's first battle as well, and it was a victory, providing hope for the future. However, this was not over yet. During the time we spent rejoicing, Alien Mates already had a Plan B put into place. About midnight, the red alarm sounded again. Bwarp! Bwarp! Bwarp! Bwarp! "Ugh, what is it this time?", Kenji-kun asked. "At midnight, too", said Ran. The big screen showed us our new enemy. In the center of Osaka City, there stood a monster I knew all too well: Muruchi. "Akira, take the Phoenix and rush to the battle scene", said Capt. Hideki, "Ran, assist Kenji in finding out the weaknesses of the enemy. The rest of us will board the Golden Falcon and find out just what enemy is sending out these monsters." I immediately did as Capt. Hideki told. and boarded the Phoenix. When I got to the battle scene, I immediately fired a Phoenix Flare and a few missiles, creating a move that was codenamed "Bulletstorm". However, even this powerful new attack did not seem to hurt Muruchi. Muruchi then fired a blue ball of fire from its mouth, but I dodged it. However, all of the Phoenix's energy was now spent on dodging fireballs, and so it eventually ran out of fuel and crash landed on the ground. It was then that I decided to transform into Ultraman Kogaxion for the second time.

Again I shouted, "Kogaxion!", and a swirl of dark purple surrounded me. At that moment I thought that this would be one of my toughest battles ever, as Muruchi was Alien Mates's ultimate weapon. How wrong would I be. Muruchi immediately fired a barrage of fireballs from its mouth, so fast that I did not have enough time to initiate my Shadow Barrier. I fell to the ground, and before I had time to get up, Muruchi stepped on me. He then fired a few fireballs at my circular color timer, trying to destroy it. My color timer turned to flashing red, but my Noa Power Timer had not begun to flash yet. However, because Muruchi was in direct contact with me, I then used my Life Steal and stole some of Muruchi's health. I got up and powered up my energy kicks and punches. However, these dind't even seem to scathe Muruchi. However, I then remembered that I could power up my kick even more with the Leo Kick that I was taught before leaving the Land of Light. I jumped into the air, then used gravity and spun to make a combination of both the Leo and Mebium Kicks, knocking Muruchi to the ground. However, Muruchi still could satnd up, and then transformed into Zoa-Muruchi! Any of my kicks and bemas did not work, but then I used my Morium Cross Shoot, and subdued the creature. Earth was saved, and I returned to the Land of Light. Before leaving, I left my transformation device, the Shadow Capsule, with Akira if he needed any help. Before Alien Mates retreated, however, he telepathically said, _"You are a Dark Ultra. Why do you protect Earth?"_. I quickly shrugged that thought off, and made my journey back to home, the Land of Light.


	4. Invasion

When I returned from Earth, I realized that something was horribly wrong with the Land of Light. Destruction was occurring in the Space Garrison HQ, and thousands of Chaosroids were firing their beams at the Land of Light. Leading them was the Ultraman traitor I knew too well: Belial, because he was the one who attacked and killed my parents (at this time I did not know my parents were actually Kamila and Dark Zagi). I immediately fired my Morium Cross Shoot at Belial, but he easily dodged it. Then, filled with rage, I super-energized my fists and performed a move known as "The Shadowless Fists", in which I punched Belial with my energized fists until he was knocked onto an asteroid nearby. However, even this did not stop him and his Chaosroid army; they continued firing their beams. All seemed lost until suddenly, the legendary Ultraman King appeared, and used his powers to destroy the Chaosroids. In the process of fleeing, Belial said , "Why are you a Dark Ultra and yet you protect the Land of Light?" I began to feel a bit uneasy, but kept it a secret. Ultraman King then took me to his planet to explain some things.

"Why only me?", I asked King, and he responded with, "You have an unusual history for an Ultra Warrior. Not everything told to you is correct. You will learn more later, after you have become mature". With that, he left me, leaving me still puzzled and curious.


	5. Reception

After flying back to the Land of Light and finding that there was no serious harm done to it, I went to the Space Garrison HQ to receive my new task. Apparently, after the invasion by Belial, the Space Garrison was more cautious and decided to get the Giga-Battlenizer hidden in the Valley of Fire after Belial lost to Ultraman Zero. I, along with an Ultrawoman named Mitsu was sent to go. During the flight to the Valley of Fire, I discovered that this was Mitsu's first mission since graduating from Taro's academy,that she had also learned a few tips from Ultraman Leo, and that she was the little sister of Ultraman Max. When we got to the Valley of Fire, we were surprised to discover Belial fighting Hyper Zetton Imago! As we were the third party and not yet discovered, we let Belial fight Hyper Zetton Imago first. Belial quickly defeated Hyper Zetton Imago, and then we came out of hiding. I quickly used my Morium Cross Shoot at Belial, but he easily deflected it. "So we meet again", Belial said. I responded with, "This time, I am going to kill you for killing my parents!" Belial looked confused for a second, but I thought his was to just distract me, so I used a Leo Kick at him. This did not work either. Then, my teammate Mitsu threw her sword/slugger at Belial, which is similar to the Max Sword. However, Belial caught it and threw it at me, mortally wounding me in the process, because I was caught unaware. However, in my head I heard, "You are a descendant of Dark Zagi. How dare you lose his honor!". This made me stand up, and then, having both learned the Ultra Double Flasher from Leo, Mitsu and I used the Ultra Double Flasher and knocked Belial down. Then, like Ultraman Seven and his son Zero, we used a Comination Zero attack, in which both of my Eye Sluggers and Mitsu's Sword combined and hit Belial. This mortally wounded Belial, and he escaped. Then, because I was very wounded by Belial throwing Mitsu's slugger, I sent Mitsu to retrieve the Giga-Battlenizer. After giving it to me, Mitsu and I set off for the Land of Light. When I returned to the Space Garrison HQ, Ultra Father told me to keep the Giga-Battlenizer, as I did a very good job defeating Belial. The Giga-Battlenizer already had Hyper Zetton in it, as after Belial defeated Hyper Zetton, its soul went directly to the nearest Battlenizer, which was the Giga-Battlenizer at that time.


	6. Revisitation

Many months passed without any notice from either Akira or the Space Garrison, so I decided to learn some new skills from Ultraman King. I flew to Planet King, and asked Ultraman King to teach me new skills. He showed me how to improve and personalize my Ultra Double Flasher to become my second most powerful beam shoot (the first being my Morium Cross Shoot), and showed me to fire my Morium Cross Shoot from my Noa Power Core, which is called a Morium Burst. However, one day, Akira called me through the Shadow Capsule I had given him, and I quickly flew to Earth to re-merge with Akira. He then transformed into me, and I saw my new enemy on Earth, Chaosroid S. Chaosroid S quickly shot an Emerium Ray at me, but I easily dodged it. Then, I used my Eye Sluggers and quickly put many cuts through him. A lot of darkness was lost through these cuts, and flowed into me to replenish my energy. Because of the overflowing energy (I was not hit by any attacks, yet darkness flowed into me), I gained a new mode: Forbidden Form. In Forbidden Form, I could fly much faster, and gained a new attack: Forbidden Burst, in which I fire a Morium Burst from my Noa Power Core, but the energy envelops the enemy and absorbs him/her. The energy then returns to my Noa Power Timer, replenishing my energy. I used Forbidden Burst on Chaosroid S, but not before he summoned Yapool to help him. I used my Morium Burst on Yapool, which defeated him. Yapool's soul went to my Giga-Battlenizer. I now had 8 empty spaces left. Then, leaving Akira again, I left for the Land of Light, and the Space Garrison assigned me a new job: to protect an artificial planet called The Ark. Because of my good teamwork with Mitsu last time, the Space Garrison assigned her to go with me again.

Oh, how I missed her company! I immediately discovered that, without her, I actually felt very lonely. It was also for the first time I noticed how she looked. She was a blue ultrawoman with a phoenix design around her color timer, and on her head she had a mechanism from which her sword came out, like Ultraman Max. She had the same type of eyes as Max, and her body design was similar to Ultraman Tiga's. "She actually looks pretty," I thought, then shook my head to clear that thought out of my mind. When we went to The Ark, we were greeted by a highly technological civilization. We took turns patrolling the planet like satellites orbiting a planet. All was fine until one day, when I saw that the king of the civilization on The Ark was secretly using a communication device to contact the Dark Ultra Planet's king, namely Dark Zagi, under whom Belial served as Chief General.


	7. Escape

Oh, how I missed her company! I immediately discovered that, without her, I actually felt very lonely. It was also for the first time I noticed how she looked. She was a blue ultrawoman with a phoenix design around her color timer, and on her head she had a mechanism from which her sword came out, like Ultraman Max. She had the same type of eyes as Max, and her body design was similar to Ultraman Tiga's. "She actually looks pretty," I thought, then shook my head to clear that thought out of my mind. When we went to The Ark, we were greeted by a highly technological civilization. We took turns patrolling the planet like satellites orbiting a planet. All was fine until one day, when I saw that the king of the civilization on The Ark was secretly using a communication device to contact the Dark Ultra Planet's king, namely Dark Zagi, under whom Belial served as Chief General.

Immediately, I told Mitsu about this, and we prepared to leave right away. However, the king caught us and said, "Where are you going so fast?", and ordered his guards to drag us to some kind of arena. When we got to the arena, we found ourselves face-to-face with Yapool! I couldn't believe it. Just Mitsu's 2nd mission, and we had already run into one of the most powerful dark beings in the universe. Without me knowing, Mitsu already charged to attack Yapool, but Yapool easily teleported behind her. Mitsu, not knowing that Yapool was behind her, was instantly hit by one of Yapool's energy attacks. She instantly fell to the ground. Yapool now turned his attention towards me. Noticing this, I fired my Morium Cross Shoot, but Yapool absorbed the dark energy, and used that energy to make a portal in which the Choju Vakshim appeared. Instantly, I summoned Hyper Zetton from my Giga-Battlenizer, and Vakshim and Hyper Zetton began to fight. I then fired a Morium Burst, but that was to no avail, as Yapool returned the attack onto me. For a while, I couldn't stand up, and just lay there gasping for breath. Yapool took this time to fire multiple Yapoolium Rays at Mitsu, which mortally wounded her. Seeing this, I got up and then had an iron resolve to get revenge at Yapool. I turned into Forbidden Form, and performed a Forbinned Burst at Yapool, which he could not block because he was still shooting Yapoolium Rays at Mitsu. This destroyed Yapool, and Yapool's soul went into my Giga-Battlenizer. After that, I told Mitsu to escape the planet quickly. I gathered much of the dark matter around me, transformed it into Minus Energy, and fired a Minus Energy Forbidden Burst at The Ark, tearing the planet apart. After this, Mitsu and I flew back to the Land of Light, reporting to Ultra Father about the treacherous aliens on The Ark. Now, 2 of my 10 spaces on my Giga-Battlenizer were filled. I was still a bit surprised that Yapool's soul went into my Giga-Battlenizer, because it is generally believed that only Reionyx monsters can be sealed inside the Giga-Battlenizer. Having Yappol could be of some use, as Yapool can also summon more monsters to his aid. After this mission, Ultra Father told me that a great evil was nearing, possibly the evil of the Dark Ultras, and advised me to go to Planet King to train with Ultraman King some more. I took his orders, but before I left, I paid a visit to my dear adopted father Ultraman Noa. Noa told me that he feared that Dark Zagi might come to the Land of Light, which would be a grave action, because everyone knows that Dark Zagi is the most powerful of the Dark Ultras, and the Evil God of Destruction.


	8. Oblivion

_**THE FINAL BATTLE: PART 1 OF 2**_

To prepare for this battle, I was sent to train with my father by Ultraman Zoffy. As Dark Zagi was very powerful, Noa, my father, showed me how to use the Powers of Baraji, powers to eliminate anything at will. However, as you might have guessed, the way I used the Powers of Baraji was by gathering darkness and Zagian Energy instead of light. Once again, Ultraman Noa assured me that it did not matter, and that as long as I kept practicing, I would be able to defeat Dark Zagi. Once I had mastered the Power of Baraji, I went to planet King to do as instructed earlier. Ultraman King showed me how to fire a detection ray as he did at Alien Babalou many years before. After mastering that, Ultraman zoffy called me back. The final battle had begun.

Chaarge! Ultraman Noa and King shouted. Following them were Ultra Father, Mother, and Zoffy. I came right behind them. The waves of monsters came first. I subdued the leader, Super Grand King, and then Tyrant and Five King with my Morium Bursts. Their souls flowed into my Giga-Battlenizer, whichc now only had 5 spaces left. I then commanded Yapool to send out all of its monsters, including U-Killazaurus, Vakshim, Verokron, etc. Those Yapoolian monsters in turn killed more monsters. Because the combination monsters (Super Grand King, Tyrant, Five King) posed no threat anymore, the Ultramen could now easilt subdue the other monsters. Within an instant, Ultraman Noa used the Power of Baraji to eliminate all monsters on the field.

Now came the threat of the Dark Ultra Army, led by Dark Zagi and Kamila themselves. The 2 most powerful Dark Ultras (aside from Dark Zagi ad Kamila) were Dark Lugiel and Belial. Raged because dark Zagi killed my parents (Remember, I did not know at that time!), I made straight for him, transforming into forbidden more mid-flight and preparing a forbidden burst. However, Dark Zagi caught me. Telepathically, he told me that Dark Zagi and Kamila were my true parents, and all the ultras had been lying. First, I fired my detection ray at him, but it only seemed to say that Dark Zagi was right. All the rage from my life exploded, and I became the most powerful Dark Ultra ever.


	9. Redemption

_**THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS DARK ULTRA EPIC! FINAL BATTLE PART 2 OF 2!**_

"HAHAHAHA!", my father, Dark Zagi boomed, "MY SON HAS FINALLY REALIZED THE DARK SIDE IS BEST!". It was true. After all the lies that had been told to me by the Ultras of Light, I decided that perhaps they had been lying about everything. Filled with rage, I charged at the Ultra Army, shooting forbidden bursts all around. "Yes, that is the power of Darkness!", my father said. With me on the Dark Side, the Ultras of Light quickly began to lose. even with two powerful ultras of light, King and Noa. I began to fight Noa, whom I thought was so kind to me before but was actually a liar. Then, there were but a few thousand Ultramen left (compared to millions at the start). As I was fighting, my mind raced through all the has happened these years, but then, I came to a realization that someone I loved was an Ultra of Light: _**Mitsu**_. Immediately, another change took place in me. This yearning to protect my loved ones was so great that I started to draw light to my power core. Yes, light! After drawing this light, I evolved into a new form: Ultraman Kogaxion! Now, I was not a Dark Ultraman, but an Ultra of Light! With this light in my body, I fired Specium Bursts and Cross Shoots at the Dark Ultra Army. I finally turned to face my father. "YOU BETRAYED ME YET AGAIN!?", Zagi said. I only replied with, "One is in control of one's own destiny". With that, I fired a Specium Burst at Dark Zagi, finally killing that creation which The Visitors so selfishly made.


End file.
